Pallets and other objects can be frequently moved within storage areas. One form of conveyance uses a cart with a detachable handle. The detachable handle allows the pallets to be closely stored together, but requires that the handles be stored somewhere. By one approach, the handles can be leaned against a wall or placed on a shelf; however, this can lead to the handles being misplaced or damaged as a result of being knocked over. By another approach, the handles can be hung on the wall using J-hooks. The relatively wide opening of the handles, however, can cause the handle to be rest unstably on hook. This can cause the handle to fall to a corner thereof, swing, and so forth, which could cause injury or damage the handle. Additionally, often convenient locations to hang the handles are only several inches wide, and can be made of metal, making multiple J-hooks impractical.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.